


Of Omelettes and Aliens

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara Danvers is a hopeless gay and Diana knows that, They’re cute as hell tho, almost smut but not really?, superwonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: A simple morning with Diana Prince and her idiot of a girlfriend, Kara Danvers.





	Of Omelettes and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Maya for being such a wonderful beta!! :)

For many people, waking up so early in the morning seems barbaric. Especially so, if someone is actually willing to do that. Though, there are some that enjoy the cool breeze that the morning brings along with the bright rays of sunshine.

It was another Saturday morning in National City, and a certain blonde-haired alien lay on her bed, her face practically fusing with her comfortable pillows. She kept shifting around causing the sheets meant to cover her body to follow suit. Her hair was a complete and utter mess as it wildly spread everywhere. It was clear she was comfortable in such a state.

Suddenly, there came a faint noise from nearby. It reeled her in the closer it got. From her state of exhaustion, there was nothing she could do. She had no idea what she was supposed to be hearing and she could not care less. Sleep was the only thing that mattered.

For a few moments, there was only silence. It made the alien glad and she once again focused on falling asleep. Then she was interrupted yet again.

"Kara," A voice, most likely to be the noise that she had wanted to escape, called her name. She huffed and pulled the blanket over her entire body to attempt to show restraint. There was no way in hell she would fully wake-up. 

A sudden pull against the sheets caused Kara to groan loudly. Was it too hard to comprehend that she needed sleep? Hadn't she kicked enough extraterrestrial ass to earn her such a privilege?

"My love, it is time to wake up," The voice was heard again, this time sounding much sweeter than before. As if that were even possible.

It belonged to none other than Diana Prince, more commonly known as Wonder Woman to the world. She and Kara had been together for almost two years now and she was still a morning person, the polar opposite of the Kryptonian.

Kara felt a hand sneak beneath the blanket to find its destination on her lower back. She felt chills whenever she was touched by Diana. The demi-goddess had a grand power of making her combust with giddiness by her mere presence. 

"The world needs Supergirl," Diana spoke calmly as she caressed Kara's lower back. Though, the Kryptonian knew it was only to manipulate her into waking up, almost a year of living with her had taught her that much. It would be the first morning Kara would not fall for her tricks. She would get her damn extra sleep. That was the idea until Diana spoke again. "And I need _ my _ Supergirl."

_ Well slap my ass and call me Zor-El. _

There was no way out of this for Kara, Diana's purring could make her do anything. She had once gotten her to eat broccoli just by using that damn tone. 

_ Rao, that should be illegal. _

Kara rolled over to face her lover for the first time since the night before. She was immediately faced with a sight that definitely helped her wake up. 

"Hello, my dearest," Diana purred as she leaned closer to Kara, who could only gulp as her face became flushed. She was red as a tomato in a matter of seconds. "Do you wish to help me make breakfast or would you rather I bring it to you here?"

"I-I," Kara stuttered as her eyes stayed glued to her girlfriend's naked frame. How was she so perfect? Well, probably because she is Zeus' daughter. She was bound to be perfect from the start. 

"Use your words, Ka-ra," The brunette spoke in a low tone, practically causing Kara to melt on the spot. She knew exactly what she was doing, Kara was sure of it.

"We can make breakfast together," Kara finally said as she tried to divert her gaze after what seemed like ages. She really had to stop blushing like a maniac, it was getting old. "Let me just go to the bathroom."

With sleep now being the last thing on her mind, Kara stood from the bed, completely forgetting that she too was fully undressed. She did not seem to notice the effect the had on her partner who was practically salivating at the sight of her. 

"You go start without me!"

* * *

"I'm back," Kara announced gleefully as she walked into the small but nice kitchen of their shared apartment. She was bummed to see Diana changed, now wearing an oversized shirt and shorts instead of staying naked. Though, she had done the same and put on a hoodie and yoga pants.

"Welcome back, my dear," Diana said with a smile. 

Kara walked towards her lover and pressed a kiss against her forehead. She did not wish to distract her as she cut the onions so she moved back shortly after. 

"So, we're having omelettes?" The alien wondered, her mouth already salivating.

"Yes," Diana simply replied. "You make mine and I shall make yours?"

"Sounds good to me," Kara responded with a sweet smile. "Just try not to screw it up or else."

"Or else what?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow, basically challenging Kara.

_ Challenge accepted. _

"Or else I will punish you," The Kryptonian replied in a low, sensual tone. She was sure Diana's grip upon the knife was so strong that she would not have been surprised if it broke into thousands of little pieces. Although she hoped it wouldn’t happen, it would’ve been a bitch to clean up.

"Kinky," The brunette giggled as Kara moved awfully closer. 

Kara watched as Diana's knuckles turned whiter than snow as she clutched the cutting tool with her right hand. The demi-goddess's breath hitched and Kara swore her ego was boosted by a million points. 

"Do you want to hear what I'll do to you if you screw up?" Kara asked with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed. She truly had no clue what she was getting herself into but honestly, she couldn’t care less. Teasing Diana and gaining such reactions from her made it all worth it. 

"Yes," Diana let out a breath she did not know she had been holding.

_ Okay...what in Rao's name do I do now? _

Kara leaned in so that her mouth was pressed light against Diana's ear. She had absolutely no idea what she was about to say, however, she has watched Carol and it couldn’t be so different, right?

"I'll tie you up with that fancy lasso of yours and make you scream so loud that the whole city will hear. I'll make you mine _ over and over again _," The Kryptonian punctuated each word with a husky tone. She noticed how she had made Diana shiver and flush like never before. 

_ I did it! _

"Why don't you punish me now?" The brunette asked, her voice reeking with sensuality. 

It took a moment for Kara to reply, but when she did, it was worth it due to the look her lover gave her.

"Because..." Kara paused, knowing how annoyed Diana got after every millisecond that passed. "...I'm sooo hungry and I _ really _want an omelette because you make them so well!"

Kara let out a giggle as she watched Diana roll her eyes, seemingly done with her. She rushed to the fridge to grab more items to cook a large breakfast; given that both her and Diana had bottomless pits as stomachs. It was great that she had found someone so perfect to be her partner. 

"You are something else, Kara Danvers," The taller woman shook her head as she smiled. 

"But you still love me," Kara replied with a proud smirk. She went behind Diana and wrapped her arms around her midsection. "And I love you too."

"That I do," Diana hummed as she relaxed against her partner's body. The embrace made her realize that she never had to be afraid of anything anymore because Kara would always protect her, no matter what. "I love you more than words could ever explain."

Kara, who was attempting to not tear up, only wrapped her arms tighter, afraid to ever let go. She pressed her lips against Diana's cheek and kissed her softly.

The two women stayed still for what felt like hours. The bliss they felt from having a quiet morning wrapped around each other was inexplicable. They both wished those moments could last forever. But every great thing has to end eventually. 

They still had their other "jobs" to do, and soon they were flying away to save the world. After all, they would always be there for one another for the rest of time, and so would the omelettes. 

  



End file.
